


hold of Satan

by juligasong0106



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Hurt Okumura Rin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am just weird, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Rin is a poor thing, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, mpreg rin, rin is abused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juligasong0106/pseuds/juligasong0106
Summary: Rin lose against Satan. Buut Satan have others projects for him for kill Rin.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Everyone, Okumura Rin & Satan, Okumura Rin/Satan, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. how i will escape?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay it's not the fisrt version, but after one commentary, i realized that i wrote my story not very nice and i have not notice that Rin is became a little OCC. So i did a new version where i explained fin ( i think). I had this story's idea because i see a lot of one shot and fanfiction on rinxyukio or amaimonxrin ou mephistoxrin. So why not a SatanxRin? If you don't like the type of story, just don't read it.

Pov Rin

I had failed to stop the Illuminati, to stop Satan. I had failed to protect my friends. The God of Gehenna now had a body to travel through Assiah. Thousands of human beings were screaming, so scared they were, the others were too scared to make any sound since hundreds of humans had already been executed. I was on my knees, my hands chained to the right of my biological father. The latter was seated on an obsidian throne. Lucifer who had managed to create a perfect body also stood to his left, his face serious. All the other baal stood behind the throne of their God apart from Amaimon and Mephisto who had been imprisoned to keep them under control and Azazel was still frozen on his mountain. Almost all of the exorcists had been wiped out except Shura, Yukio, and everyone who had been in my class. Suddenly Satan arose.

**_Silence.**

No more noise. Everyone was so terrified that no one dared to breathe too hard. He smirked.

**_I'm sure you have now understood that humanity is now completely enslaved, you in fact. And I am the master of the world. The god of demons. Anyone who disobeys will be punished.**

Murmurs ran through the crowd. I could feel everyone's fear, it reminded me that this was all the consequences of my weaknesses. I felt Satan's eyes fall on me and tensed even more but didn't look up to meet his. I could almost imagine his smile widening. Finally he rose from his throne and added that it was the 6 demon kings present who would take care of distributing the slaves before grabbing my neck to get up and drag me through the dark corridors of the new royal demonic palace. I struggled like mad in the halls, yelling insults at him. My powers were too weakened to have any real impact on him. Blood flowed because I kept wanting to break my handcuffs. When I got to a double door that was at least 3 meters high, Satan entered the room and pushed me with him. I felt my handcuffs drop to the ground but when I tried to get up from the ground, I fell back. It wasn't until an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to my feet that I was able to stand on my trembling legs. The next moment I was kicking him in a gusto. He let go of me suddenly and I moved away from my biological father as far as possible. His smirk widened before descending a bit.

**_Rin Rin Rin, what am I going to do with you?**  
_Go and see you ass fucked.

He laughed a little before turning serious again.

_ **There is a good reason I brought you here.**  
_ Of course, if you want to kill me do it already. No need for my body anymore.  
 **_Because I have something planned for you.**

I was afraid of what he was going to say. I could tell he was amused but also very serious. I tried my best to hide the tremor in my voice, arms and legs.

_As if I was going to obey you!

**_You see, I find that no one is good and interesting enough to be able to rule with me. Nobody meets the criteria…. Except you.**  
_No but you are sick I screamed while paling, I am your biological son.  
_ **There is nothing more certain. You have my divine flames, you are immortal but you are weaker than me. Plus, you're the thing I have left of her.**  
_Her ?  
_Yuri. But let's not talk about it anymore.  
_I'm not talking about it anymore kill me and we are done.  
 **_No.**

I was livid. He was even crazier than I imagined. I was even more afraid of what he had planned. I had only one desire, and that was to get out of here! But impossible with Satan between him and the door. And where to go? The world was now under the jousting of Satan, I will not last 5 minutes. I started to really panic… My flames fell from my shoulders to spread on the ground.

_ I'm not going to marry you. Or do whatever it is with you. Don't even dream of it, motherfucker.  
 **_Watch your words. Where your friends will pay the price.**  
_Are they alive? I asked hopefully.

If they were alive, we had a chance to escape and survive.

**_For now yes. But if you try to escape or kill me, they will suffer the consequences.**

I couldn't control myself anymore. I jumped on him, my fangs bared. With superhuman reflexes, the Demon God easily dodged, as if he expected this reaction.

_Rin, Rin, Rin. You're gonna have to behave better than that if you want your friends to live.  
_Let me see them! ... please?" I added when I saw his disapproving gaze.  
 **_And what would I have in exchange? He asked.**  
_Nothing from me.  
 **_We'll see that soon. Now I have to go a bit to rule my kingdom. But know one thing. I'm not going to force you to do anything. I promise you. I want you to follow me of your own free will.**  
_I don't see your interest in all of this. What's in it for you?  
 **_For now, nothing but in the future I will have everything.**  
"Anyway, I'll never belong to you."  
 **_We will see that. You can visit the rooms of the apartments if you wish.**

Then he just left. Like nothing ever happened. Like we just had a normal conversation. I then rushed to the door to escape, but it was locked. For over 15 minutes, I tried to push it down. But I was too exhausted to last any longer. I looked around me. It was kind of a huge living room. There were several sofas which were very comfortable. And there was a long table on the side. I opened a door that led to a very well equipped bathroom. Another door was inside which opened onto a room with a large white tub. I also noticed a small bookcase in the living room. The last door led to a huge bedroom. The bed was unbelievably large. I've never seen that ! But I didn't want to dwell on it. I sat down with my head resting on my crossed fingers. I would find a way to escape.


	2. Fucking god of Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain a lot of things : Firstly, nobody of my family or friends aren't know about my fanfictions so nobody can read me after me. Secondly , english isn't my maternal language so it's normal if there are a few mistakes.

pov rin 

As I was thinking about how to find my friends, I felt that my body was slowly slumping. No wonder after these days. After all, I had fought against Satan and the Illuminati. I was half expecting it but that meant I had to sleep, in this case in this room, and I didn't want to. I looked around for a place to rest for a short while. I knew that if I went on the bed or on one of the sofas, I would sleep for hours and Satan would come back in that time…. No really I could do without. Suddenly I saw that the inside window ledge was wide enough for me to lie on it. And then I would see what happens next. I lay down against the stone covered with a thick carpet and begin to doze off. I thought back to the terrified faces of my friends when they realized I had lost to my biological father. My eyes closed little by little. Then I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in the monastery. Confused I looked around and recognized the monastery where I had spent the best years of my life. I didn't know why but started to walk to get into it. It’s like I’m no longer in control of my own body. I felt like I was wandering around the old building. Suddenly I smelled a good smell emanating from the kitchen. Weird. None of the priests who raised me could cook so well yet.

My feet carried me there. I couldn't remember how I got here. What if it had all been a dream. Maybe I had a nightmare? I reached the half-open kitchen door. I saw that dad was cooking while humming. I continued to walk towards him, almost unconsciously.

_Dad? It's really you?

The man who raised me stopped cooking for a second and then resumed humming. He turned off the gas on the hobs and then he turned to me and I was able to stop myself from throwing up in time. his body was rotting: maggots were swarming all over the place, the black flesh was falling apart and he had no eyes. Suddenly footsteps rushed towards me so quickly that I turned around in time to see my bloodstained friends.

_Rin, you abandoned us. You have condemned us announced Shiemi. 

_No I… _You killed us all ,. said Yukio 

_First me and then your friends, why are you destroying everything in your path? Shiro stared at me. 

In fact everyone was staring at me. I felt like a monster, out of place. 

_D-Dad? 

_You can't call me that anymore, Rin. You lost that right the day you killed me. 

_ No that's wrong, I ...

_Yes, you killed me and you know it. And the list of people you've killed just keeps growing.

_What ?! "What do you think is happening to people outside? To all of humanity? People became slaves to be executed. All because you are weak.

_I… 

_You are indeed a demon. 

_N-no! I ...

Suddenly, they started to warp, to become monsters who howled that I was weak, useless but above all that I was killing everyone I attached to. These words touched me deeply, as I had very little self-esteem.

_Hey Wake up!

Was I so scared I was hallucinating and hearing voices? Probably…

_'Please you have to wake up!

I suddenly opened my eyes and pulled myself up violently, looking around disoriented. I remembered my defeat and noticed that I had lit my flames.

It was only when I had regained full control of my flames and after putting them away that I saw a young woman wearing maid's clothes, visibly nervous. She bowed as soon as she noticed my gaze on him.

_Sir, you are awake, what a relief. Lord Satan sent me to warn you that he was coming shortly and wanted you to get ready for dinner. He also made me watch over you.

How long had I slept? In view of the darkened sky, I would say several hours. However, I was seething inside. The motherfucker. How dare he tell me that like I was his housewife. But before I could explode in anger, the maid added something that made me think twice.

_ Lord Satan also added that you should not forget that your friends will be punished if you do not conform to his wishes.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from responding and to hurt my friends. I groaned asking her who she was and she seemed to be getting puzzled at my question. 

_I'm just a maid your highness… I'm not important. My name is Hestia. Now if you want, you have to get ready for dinner.

As she said this, she walked over to the bathroom door and opened the door wide and stood next to it.

_Please enter to prepare. I'll run you a bath and get you some clothes.

_I know how to prepare! You don't need to help me with this! 

_I'm sorry but I have to repeat myself: I have to watch over you, such as not trying to do anything, such as harming our lord in vain, which just made you angry and it will leave you with even less of freedom. Now please follow me. 

I just wanted to scream, go to sleep, go attack Satan. But what would it be for? Either way, the bastard had the power of life and death over anyone I loved… I couldn't do anything right now except obey him, unfortunately. I could only follow her even though I was staring at her. But she didn't seem to care and started to fill the tub. I was waiting for her to leave to take my clothes off but when the water stopped, she walked directly towards me and grabbed my clothes to take them off. This time I stood firm and pushed her away instantly. 

_Sorry, but I can take care of it myself. 

And before she could contradict me, I began to unbutton my jacket.

_You can leave you know, I wouldn't have any clothes underwater so no weapons of any kind that I can't hide. You can even have fun searching the room afterwards, so I still want to keep my privacy a bit.

She hesitated a little longer before giving me one last look to get clothes in the bedroom. I took off the rest of my clothes to slip into the hot water. And even though I had lasted the last twenty-four hours, I literally broke. I let my flames out to feel free. I had lost against Satan and he humiliated me even more. To not be more ashamed to fall for this bastard. I let my tears fall for a few more seconds before I recovered. I took a deep breath before Hestia walked through the door to bring me my clothes and I wipe away my tears. I did everything to cover myself up when she put a towel next to me. Then she told me that she had to go get our meal before she bowed again and left. It meant Satan was on the other side of the door.

I didn't want to wait so I got straight out of the water, I wiped myself off before wrapping the towel around my hips, you never know if the Demon God was getting impatient. I examined the clothes she had brought me. I was trying my best to put them on but after all why bother? Satan could die, I wouldn't care… He had his share of responsibility in this matter even if I was the main one. I was angry with everyone. I knew that millions or even billions of people were suffering but I found my situation unfair. I really was a monster to think like that. I started to walk towards the door, hesitating. I pushed open the door after yet another hesitant breath. Two things had changed in the living room. First, on the table, there were dozens of all different dishes that smelled oddly good. But it was the man or rather the demon sitting at a chair that caught my attention.

_So how are you my dear? Slept well ? 

_ ...

He laughs darkly.

_So you punish me not for silence? Frankly, I don't really care right now, but don't keep this bad habit. Come sit down now. 

He gestured to the seat next to him. His gaze said I had no choice. As I collapsed in the chair, I returned his gaze with the same intensity. Satan smiled sadistically at me before helping himself to whatever he wanted. I stood there staring at my empty plate before the demon God leaned over and violently grabbed my face to turn it to his own person. 

_ You know, I will not have the patience for your whims.

_Oh sorry to be upset to be locked up with his worst enemy and the craziest biological father in the world who also wants to marry me and who in order to achieve his ends threatens my friends with death!

I screamed at the end. He tightened his hold on me, making me squeak.

_Be very careful with your words. I would have no qualms about torturing your friends or even random people. So watch your tongue. By the way, the wedding is due in 3 weeks. 

THREE FUCK OF WEEKS !! I only had three weeks left to come up with a plan to escape this room, find my friends and run away, and then find another plan to free Assiah from Satan's tyranny. His smirk widened when he saw that I was thinking hard. He released his hand and continued to eat. I knew I had no choice so I picked a few random things and chewed them on. In the end, some maids came to clear the table and Satan sat on the sofa. 

_By the way, your maid told me you fell asleep on the windowsill.

I started to look like a tomato, but I didn't know if it was shame or anger. But my biological father, and not my real father, continued without paying attention to me.

_So I decided to ... make it comfortable in case you start over.

I glanced towards said window to see that a thick rug had been placed on the floor and was covered with cushions and blankets.

_If I had decided to sleep there, it wasn't because I found it comfortable. 

_I know, but this way I will stop you from doing anything before you carry our children.

All color had escaped my face. What was he talking about? I am a man ! 

_A certain very rare type of demon, even rarer in demi-demons, can bear babies even if they are male. It’s also an advantage to have you as a companion. 

I was really living in the middle of a fucking goddamn nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be indulgent.


End file.
